


Unfulfilled Desires

by captkatebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkatebae/pseuds/captkatebae
Summary: Set during Persistence of Vision - Chakotay's unknown desires are revealed.





	Unfulfilled Desires

**Author's Note:**

> For leisylaura in answer to the Six Sexy Words writing prompts, number 24 - Please let me watch you masturbate. This has not been beta'd. You have been warned.

This isn’t my Captain; she’s a manifestation of my imagination. He is repeating it over and over to himself as she follows him into his private office. She’s on his heels relentless.

Laying his hands on the desk, he bends his head down, trying to concentrate. She moves forward, standing right behind him. Lightly she places a hand on his back and leans to his left, plying for attention. 

“You know what it feels like Commander, don’t you? To be alone. No one there to meet your needs, indulge you in your desires.”

“Captain,” Chakotay chokes, “this conversation - it’s highly inappropriate.”

“But you asked me, not that long ago. Don’t you remember Commander? When I told you the crew would pair off and you asked me, ‘including you?’” 

He opens his eyes glancing to the left. She’s staring at him intently. “Yes,” he admitted, “I do remember.”

“But I told you I don’t have that luxury because I’m the Captain. It’s true but I’m still lonely. And you put yourself in the same category, don’t you? You’re afraid to get involved with a subordinate.”

“Yes, of course,” he replies, agreeing so that hopefully the questions will stop.

Her face changes from compassionate to mischievous as she adopts a wicked smile. “But that isn’t the whole story. Commander, you find me attractive.”

It’s more of a statement than a question and he realizes she knows. Or, shaking his head, is this his subconscious playing tricks on him? Pushing away from the desk, he tries to slide past her. He doesn’t want to answer.

She doesn’t let him get far. Circling around a table, she meets him face to face standing in front of the couch. She’s close, invading his personal space but he doesn’t step back. 

“I know the answer,” she affirms, “because I feel it too - the draw, the heat, what could be. But it still leaves us in the same position.”

He’s spent so much time avoiding her, but she’s close, right in front of him and he looks into her eyes. Instantly he knows it’s a mistake. She stares back at him with unmasked desire. 

“What position,” he forces out, his mouth dry.

“I’m lonely, but still have desires Chakotay.” 

He can’t help but watch as her hand slides from her hip, down her thigh and then suggestively between her legs. He gulps not taking his eyes from her roving hand. 

“It puts me in a tough position,” she continues, “so there are ‘things’ I must do.” Her hand is running back and forth slowly across her crotch. “I’m sure you understand.” 

Her free hand moves to her hair, removing pin after pin. Chakotay watches the silky tendrils fall, some down her back, the others splaying over her shoulders. He’s losing it - all control. 

Having released the tightly pinned hair, her hand moves towards her - he grasps her wrist. 

“Please Kathryn,” he’s pleading.

Moving their hands to his chest, she supports herself as she raises on tiptoe and whispers in his ear, heated breath grazing his neck, “What’s your desire Chakotay?”

He shuts his eyes and licks his lips, a fantasy playing out behind his eyelids. 

“Maybe we can ‘help’ one another with the position we find ourselves in.” She waits, then huskily questions again, “What do you want?”

“Please let me watch you masturbate.” The words fall from his mouth as his eyes open and she drops to her heels. 

She looks at him lustfully and he returns the same gaze. With both hands, she grasps his shoulders. “As you wish,” she’s saying as she pushes him onto the couch.

He’s watching her intensely, taking in her every movement as she remains standing, in between his sprawled knees. He wants to place his hands on her hips, but he settles for resting them on his thighs. 

She undresses slowly - a striptease. 

The anticipation of seeing her naked has him rock hard.

When she’s down to black lace bra and panties and boots, she lifts one foot to the couch and places it squarely between his legs, just brushing his hard cock. Bending over, allowing her cleavage to fall nicely within his line of vision, she begins to unzip the boot.

He raises a hand, so tempted to run his thumb over the pink nipples hardened in sharp contrast to the black lace. His lips part; he can feel the hard peak in his mouth.

She grabs his wrist as her last boot gets thrown to the side. “That’s my job,” her voice a deep rasp.

Her hands come up to cup her own breasts. She stands up straight then as her thumbs begin to trace circles around her nipples, her eyes closing in pleasure. They are so hard and yet she pinches the pink peaks between her fingers, enjoying the exquisite pain.

Chakotay lays back against the couch. His hands are trembling as they yearn to touch any part of Kathryn’s body. 

As her hands continue playing with her breasts, her hips begin to rock. Her body wants to be fucked. He can smell the sweet scent of desire emanating from between her legs.

She’s done teasing herself. Her eyelids open and she watches for his reaction as a hand slides around the curve of her breast, down her torso, over her belly button and straight into the lace of her panties. Her fingertips slide over her clit, sending shivers throughout her body. 

Then she reaches her wetness, rolling her fingers in it and withdraws her hand. Her wet fingertips go to her mouth and she sucks the moisture from each digit. “I’m ready,” she announces and Chakotay can feel the precum wetting his boxers, signifying he is too.

Hooking her thumbs inside her panties, she pulls them down over her ass and hips and lets them fall to the ground, toeing them to the side. Kathryn then reclines on the table behind her and places her feet on both of his knees, spreading herself wide. 

She’s not gentle and pushes two fingers deep into her core. Gasping at her own attentions, she moves her fingers in and out methodically. Each time she pushes deeper. 

Chakotay’s cock is twitching wildly within the confines of his clothing. He can’t help but undo the clasp of his pants and shove his hand down into his boxers, grabbing hold of himself as he watches Kathryn. 

She becomes more erratic with her movements, hastening herself towards orgasm, as Chakotay jerks uncontrolled on his manhood. 

Kathryn’s thumb rubs hard against her clit and before he knows it, they are climaxing in tandem. 

From an outsider’s view, Chakotay remains stoically seated on his office couch, not another soul in sight. No one but him understands it’s a tough position he and the Captain find themselves in - both having to work out their own desires and no one ever will.


End file.
